


【斑带】无关风月B面

by seablueonly



Category: Madara - Fandom, Naruto, Obito - Fandom, Uchiha - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23424856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seablueonly/pseuds/seablueonly
Summary: B面。和A面同背景。堍的故事。一句话背景的晓合家欢。本来是要严肃的深沉的冷酷，复杂的恨和共生的感情。但是今天是520嘛。突然就变成了沙雕欢乐风了。以后有必要and有脑洞，看看是不是需要填番外把B面补全（难道编号为C面？）
Relationships: Madara Uchiha & obito Uchiha, Madara&Obito, Uchiha Madara/Uchiha Obito, 斑带 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【斑带】无关风月B面

B面。和A面同背景。

堍的故事。一句话背景的晓合家欢。

本来是要严肃的深沉的冷酷，复杂的恨和共生的感情。但是今天是520嘛。突然就变成了沙雕欢乐风了。以后有必要and有脑洞，看看是不是需要填番外把B面补全（难道编号为C面？）  
\-------------------------520 go-----------------

“喂，Tobi，都弄好了。这几天小心用火，别破坏了我的艺术，嗯！”

阿飞向着窗外挥了挥手。仿佛喷烟圈一般深深的吐出一口气。手里的资料最后翻了一遍，扔进了小小的炊事用火堆。

跳动的火焰点亮了阿飞的眼睛。一瞬间那双深黑的瞳孔，像是阳光照亮的黑曜石一般流光溢彩。

这片废弃的老街区，是宇智波的老宅所在。在16年前的不间断的骚动中慢慢衰落。

最终8年前的致命的袭击将这里破坏殆尽。曾经的居民或走或亡。

现在这里成为收纳那些没有身份、没有来历的人士的暗街。

千奇百异的异人聚集在这里，无数的金钱、欲望和信息在这里流动。

只要能付得出等价交换物，就没有买不到的东西。

Tobi，从7年前来这里，他是内轮带人、漩涡鸢、也是阿飞。在现在的居所，大家都叫他Tobi。

千变万化的假名之下，他内里的本质始终是带土，一个生长在这片街区的强横骄傲的宇智波。

哪怕只剩下他一个人一双手也能挣扎出一条路来，去挑战去战斗，哪怕是要付出自己的所有也在所不惜。“反正”，他对询问他的室友们说“我珍视的东西已经没有了。这个世界于我只是我走向始作俑者的沿途风景而已。”

被阿飞称为前辈的这位就是个潦草的爆破艺术家，擅长各种类型的定向无声爆破和规模巨大、威力恢弘的炸点布置。

阿飞用收留前辈半年多的的房租抵换了他答应帮Tobi重塑这里混乱的路网。

改造后的街道被街崩塌的街边路障、破损坑洼的路面和只能单向形式的窄巷子挤成一团，形成了一张只进不出的网。开进来的车辆无论怎么转向穿梭最终都会来到那几个设计好的汇合点。

等到带土出去，前辈会把这里再恢复原样。从此无迹可寻。

在听说那个宇智波斑回到这座城市的那天，带土就做好了准备，要来到他的面前。质问他。

为何在8年前的袭击里放弃了这里，要以整个居住地的平民为诱饵来保住宇智波的家族产业。

然后，然后……他也说不上质问斑以后要怎么着。注重家庭关系的宇智波、哪怕8年前住在这里的只有没有价值的远亲和老幼。也不应该有这种事。

总之，他带土活着，无论是六年还是18年，他的余生都要去面对这个噩梦的源头。

带土冷淡的看了一眼墙上旧剪报。那是宇智波斑在父亲和长兄死后一番风雨动荡中接任家族的新闻报道。

那时候，宇智波斑19岁，如此年轻。一身肃杀的黑色风衣。跟在他身后的次弟尚且年幼的脸上还带有一点婴儿肥。

带土一直留着这张旧纸，在随波逐流中唯一能抓住、提醒他自己的东西。他是宇智波带土。他要讨还那次巨大的损失背后的道理。

现在，带土最后看了一眼，将剪报扯下，投入火堆最后的余烬中。看着这片纸被火舌舔的焦黑、干燥收缩、崩裂成一堆无法追寻的灰烬。。

\------------------------------------------------------------------

酒会进行到一半。

带土退进洗手间。他发现自己把斑跟丢了。

刚才宇智波斑要去和某个合作对象——这次酒会的目标——单独谈谈。

放了带土自己去玩前特意叮嘱了不许喝酒，不许调情，更不许单独离开出门。

带土一开始觉得斑的要求莫名其妙。随意走了一圈后，渐渐的看出了门道。

参会的贵宾们由酒会中巧妙布置的植物景观分割开，三两成聚，衣冠楚楚、神情高雅的亲切攀谈。整个酒会会场上弥散着一种宜人的窃窃私语。热烈而不嘈杂。

带土带着一杯苹果酒慢条斯理的绕场而行。

他发现自己所到之处犹如分海摩西，窃窃私语随着走进变得低声，然后无声，再随着他走远一点点的提高，恢复正常音量。

玩心大起的他，甚至试了试走过后突然调头。将面露神秘正要说话的某某堵的面红耳赤进退不得。

不过，仅仅靠这个可躲不开暗街出身的带土。

他灵敏的视觉捕捉到了不少有用的零碎信息。有些和斑有关，有些可以在明天的早报上试着查证，还有一些，他想如果知会一下那个天天一心理财的室友，那个家伙肯定愿意花钱来买。

哦，还有些是关于他自己的。真是什么都有，但是想象力的局限也不过如此了。晴空笑是他脸上牢不可破的面具。靠些闲言碎语的攻击就想打破的那可是白想。

他可以面不改色的笑着把自己的16岁换出一份情报，也曾经调侃着就让有异心的临时伙伴自相残杀。

带土站在稍微高的远处角落，看起来和所有的人处于某种微妙的对抗状态。

一个人的战争，他微笑着举杯。

这时，他感觉到了一种厚重粘腻的目光，紧跟着他不放。

和斑的那种夜色笼罩一般的沉重不一样，更像水蛭攀附在身上。明明只是一股视线，却产生了一种狠狠的在他的背上和腰臀上刮擦的触感。

这个时候斑在哪里？

带土环视四周，迎面而来的都是带刺的目光。

女主人被绊在了远处，虽然频频地看向他这边却无力分身。

这是考验么。带土内心意外的兴奋起来。

他退入洗手间，撩起水扑打两颊。余光中一个身材庞大的中年人进来，让过他占据的洗手池，去角落里站定。

那种水蛭一样的触感又出现了。

啊，原来是这样。带土站直身体，暗暗稳住重心以免被人从后一扑就倒，装作扶着洗手池有些微醺的样子。

现在怎么办呢。带土有信心在那人走到面前两步远时闪出门去。

于是他暗笑，敢把主意打到斑的随从头上，顺从还是反抗都是麻烦呢。

这时，洗手间的门突然打开了。斑出现在门口，他准确的卡在带土的身侧，冷冷看着镜子里带土的脸。

“你在这里磨磨蹭蹭的做什么？” 他们交换了一个视线。“让你做的事还没有准备好？”

带土一时不知道回什么合适。随口说了一句，还差一点，然后跟着斑一同离开。回到酒会的自助餐品附近，带土刻意的凑到斑的脸侧咬耳朵，“那人是谁？连你带来的人都敢挑。不如我牺牲一下，帮你摸摸他的底？”

他停了一个呼吸的时间，补充一句，“当然，这个算额外的服务，不包在3000里面。”

斑揽了一把带土的肩膀，让他规规矩矩的并肩站直。拿起酒杯转身离去时，绕远经过了带土的里侧，一句话轻飘飘的送入带土的耳朵

“宇智波家，不需要卖自己人。”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

在回去的路上，带土一路沉默无言，和昨天相遇到今天晚上的活跃表现大相径庭。

快到宾馆时斑忍不住去轻拍他的脸颊，看看是不是刚才那事造成的延时许多的后遗症。

没想到，斑的手还没有碰到他的脸，却被带土拉着按在自己有伤疤的脸颊一侧，爆发了。

“你那时抛弃了整个老街。对你来说，我们算什么？”

斑让绝停车在附近的公园。讲起来那些年的往事。

父亲和大哥同天被伏击，先后同天殒命。

斑临危上任，花了一年多才稳定了局势。带土就是在这场动荡中椿樘具丧。

正式继承了族长之位后，斑收拢了剩余的族人，将产业迁移到他处。家族企业退出原有的行业，从新的市场重新开始。

留在本地的只有围绕着故宅而居，眷恋老家不愿远移的远亲旁支的族人。

7年以后，刚刚重新站稳脚跟的新宇智波家族，遭到了第二次袭击。

这次来势汹汹，务必要将宇智波家斩草除根的势头。

然而，斑的声音沉了下去。

这是一个双线攻击的计谋。

人力资源不足的斑只能选择一边。尽管幼弟过来通知避难。最终不及。留在这里的人、撤出去的人和幺弟带来支援的后队被包了圆。

斑在抽调人手去救全线薄弱崩溃的风险和守住核心、祈祷能撑到最后救下所有人的运气之间选择了后者。

然而运气没有眷顾这片老街。尽管斑组织了几次收容孤儿计划，找回的也寥寥无几。

没想到，还有你。即使这样，也活了下来。

斑的故事讲完了。他拿出随身的电子相册，里面有故宅老街原来的样子，还有记录那时候生活，栩栩如生的街景视频。里面甚至发现了大约是5岁的带土从街上跑过去的片段。

之后，带土记得自己恶狠狠的说，可以原谅父母的死，但是绝对不原谅斑选择放弃老街的人。而他的好友出事也要归咎于斑。

而斑的回答是，因为你我都不够强。无论最初的愿望是如何的期望周全美满，最后怎样选，都是牺牲。

背负着遗憾和死者的重量，一步步的走到能让所有人都幸福的高度才是正道。

带土终于在14岁以后，自己打破了笑容明朗的面具，痛哭了出来。

\---------------------520要来不及了，沙雕收尾--------------------

毕业以后，带土从斑的总助做起。最初斑给他开了3000的月薪，并且对他说，幸福生活要靠自己争取，而终极的幸福是在金钱之外的。

时光飞逝。

十年后的一天早晨。

带土闭着眼睛懒床。闹钟响了三次，他还是兀自抱着身边的人不撒手。

最终斑不耐烦地踹他，“快点起来。要迟到了。”

带土模模糊糊的打滚耍赖，“昨晚上宴会睡得太晚了，喝了好多酒，头痛。要请半天假。”

斑踹的更厉害了。

“昨天是你的升职宴。董事会批准你你升任行政总裁。今天你第一次全体会议。所有人都要等你列席发言！”

带土把头埋在被子里，拉着斑的发梢，嘟囔着，“不要紧，CEO也要去。让他先讲，我随后就到。回头跟他说我核对资料数据出发晚了点，结果路上堵车了。”

斑整个掀了被子，瞪他。

"CEO就是我。我很清楚你的交通状况。敢迟到就以不履行职务的名义，在会上宣布你渎职罚金。”

带土一骨碌爬起来。一边迷迷糊糊的整装一边说，他处理完公务以后，要办的第一个命令就是给自己涨工资。

“至少涨到3500，3000块哪里够用。现在存款只有5w，要罚你看着罚，反正不够的还不是得你出。”

“哦？”， 斑停了动作，“你拿着我的副卡。一个月3000还不够花？多要500想干什么？

还没问你，一年加上年终奖能有4w。这么些年也该存了有30w了。只剩5w，钱都花哪儿了？”

带土一下红了脸，梗着脖子说“钱都给你买礼物了！

”你看你身上的睡衣，领带，袖扣，办公室放的印章、还有新配的眼镜，哪个不是我给你买的！”

钱都花给你了。现在多要点怎么了。存到钱了还不是给你买东西！”

斑一下笑出来了。

“这下彻底醒了？好了，快点准备好。我等你。”


End file.
